Broken Promises
by Rogue LeBeau12
Summary: Edward's little sister Kimora, is going through emotional changes, but she comes through in the end. She falls for an old friend. Is he the wrong guy?


Twilight Chapt 1: A Wedding in the Forest

Bella POV

Bella was nervous. The dress, makeup, all the things in her hair made her nervous. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Kimora were trying to make Bella the world's most beautiful bride. She had her hair up in a bun, she didn't have too much makeup on, well, it was more that her regular makeup: chapstick. She had a simple, white dress with long sleeves and lacing in the back. She had a train, it wasn't that long, but it made her look like a wine glass more than a bride. Alice helped Bella out of her chair and out in front of the mirror. "What do you think, Bella?" Alice tweeted. Bella's jaw dropped open. She looked pretty, beautiful even. Never had she ever thought of herself as beautiful. Until now. Edward always used to tell her that she was beautiful, but she never belived it. "Did I put too much eye shadow? Oh, I knew I did. You probably hate me now for messing this up…" "Alice." Bella grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "You did a great job. You all did. Thank you. Esme smiled at Bella. "Our pleasure." She reached over to an old box at the edge of the dresser. She opened it slowly and revealed a small silver bearrette with small aqua coloured jewels embedded in it. "Something borrowed, something blue," she said sliding over the jewels. "Something old, something new." This pin has been in our family for 500 years. Litterally." She smiled along with Alice and Rosalie who chuckled. Bella realized that Kimora was the only one in the room who was expressionless. She was always kind of distant, but whenever Edward would talk to her , she would just light up. She would normaly wear her hair down and in her face , today she had her hair pinned back from her face. Bella sometimes felt jelous of her, her thin but strong body, the way her eyes twinkled when the light hit them. She was truly beautiful. But, she had a huge problem. If she would see blood, she would completely loose it. All vampires had to lose control now and then, like Jasper. At Bella's birthday party, she had gotten a paper cut and Jasper completely flipped out. But in Kim's case, her eyes would flash red, and she would just have this enormous amount of energy and strength. "That's probably why she tries her best to keep away from me." Bella thought. The only one who could calm her down in her fits was Edward. Edward. She was getting married to him in five minutes. Bella turned around from the mirror and walked into the hall way, where she bumped into her dad who gasped. "Bella" he murmered. "Just beautiful."

Chapt 2: The Wedding

Edward POV

Edward was exited. And nervous at the same time. May 25th, 2012. The day he was supposed to get married. It wasn't sunny, and it wasn't dark either. Just perfect. Like Bella. The thing that made him nervous was the dirty, sharp glances that he was receiving from Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He guessed that he was mad because Bella graduated from high school last year, and now, she was getting married. Charlie was already in his suit and had what looked like in his hand a glass of champagne. Every time that he took a sip, his buschy mustache soaked up the bubbly liquids. He started to leave the room and put the glass down on the table. Edward put his tux on and he got ready for his wedding.

Chapt 3: An Invitation

Jacob POV

THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

Jacob felt sick. It was raining outside and it made him feel sick inside. Sometimes, the weather did that to his emotions. His little sister Katrina snuck up behind him and made him jump. Lighting and thunder flashed outside. "KAT!" Jacob roared. Kat fell on the floor and convulsed with laughter. "You scream like a girl." "I do not." Seth Clearwater walked into the room. Jacob growled underneath his breath. "Hi Kat, Hello Jacob." Seth came in and helped Kat off the floor. Jacob didn't like Seth that much. He was a really nice kid, but the thing was, he spent too much time around Kat. She was already 15, but it just didn't settle right with him. Kat was lying down on her back. She popped up, her black eyes shining with excitement. "MAIL MAN!" She flew off the couch and grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out the door. The sound of barking, screaming, and an uncomfortable ripping noise made Jacob giggle. Kat walked into the door looking satisfied. Seth walked behind her holding a single envelope that read Jacob Black. Seth handed the envelope to Jacob. He opened it, going to lean on the door post. He dropped the enlvolope and ran, ripping off hid t shirt and shifting into a wolf. "Wait!" Kat screamed. She picked up the initation it read

"You are formally invited to the wedding of  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

And

Isabella Swan"

Chapt 4: The Acctual Wedding

Kimora POV

Kim walked up the asile, not smiling, as usual. Edward smiled at her, and she waked to her spot on the stage. She had no date to go to the wedding. Everyone else did. She was alone, all the girls in the seats were laughing about her. It was hard enough to be a teenager, but a vampire teenager, that was hard.

She knew Bella talked about her blood problem. Bella thought that she didn't like her, but she only kept her distance because she was afraid that she would hurt her. When Bella came over, she would run upstairs and lock herself in her room.

But now she was in a room full of people filled to the brim with blood. She bit her fingers a couple times during the ceremony.

Bella waked down the asile with with her father. She looked stunning. No wonder Edward had been waiting for this. She smiled at him and Kim looked at Edward, in love. His eyes were fixed on hers, and his hands were trembling at his sides. Sometimes, she was jealous of Bella. Edward gave her so much love and attention. Her awkwardness just made her even more lovable. She knew Edward loved her, but he loved Bella more. She was just Beautiful.

But then, it hit her. The whiff of blood. Not human blood. It was one half human and the other half… the other half was dog. Werewolves.

She sensed three of them. A girl with long brown hair, a boy with a thin frame, and an extremely muscular MAN, related to the girl. He was depressed, but he was angry, too. The tan blazer he was wearing was tight around the muscles on his arms. Kim found herself out of breath, and her mouth was dry. She had to pinch herself.

Kim realized she had been watching the man the whole time Bella was walking down the asile. She finally reached the front. The minister talked about different types of love. Then the rings. Edward went first:

"I, Edward Cullen, take you Isabella Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Bella repeated. They looked deep into one another's eyes, searching for some type of emotion. They just stood there, looking at each other as if they were melting. If people looked this stupid while they were in love, Kimora wanted no part of the word love. In fact, she didn't even need the thing. She didn't need to go soft, or rely on a man to give her happiness, she could bring pleasure to herself. But a little voice inside her head told her; "Stop lying to yourself."

"I love you", they both whispered, and sealed the ceremony with a kiss. That was it, they were married.

The wedding reception was next. Kimora sat at her own table and played with the ONE glass of champagne she was allowed to have. She was not having a good time. Edward saw her face and quietly excused himself from his conversation with the Denali Clan.

He gracefully waltzed his way over to Kim's table, and reached for her hand. He grabbed her up and wrapped his arm around her waist, and the other arm into a quick sweeping motion into hers. They moved to the dance floor as if the music was calling to them, drawing them close to the beat of the drums. Edward pulled her in close and held her, as Kim remembered the times he would make her stand on his feet and would spin her around. As they danced, she realized that the only place in the world safe for her was in Edward's arms. Now she felt angy because Bella was the one who was going to take him away from her, far away so that she would lose her brother again. No, not again, she would not let anyone separate them again.

Chapt 5: The Prelude to an Attack

Jacob POV

Jacob had to warn her, he had to get as close to Bella as possible, he didn't want her to get hurt. He quickly left his table and followed her scent to the back of the party, but she was dancing with Edward. He let a small groan die away in his throat. He crept up behind the couple, and tapped on Edward's shoulder. "May I cut in? I need to talk to Bella, it's important." "Yea, sure."

Edward left, with a swift walk. Jacob heard him whisper to a girl" Keep an eye on them."

Jacob grabbed Bella close and sweeped her around the grassy field. They both chuckled and smiled. "where have you been, Jake?" "In the Canadian Mountains… I think. Ive been just wondering around for a while. It feels weird, wearing clothes again." The two just stood there, staring at each other. "I think that this is how I will remember you. Pink cheeks, heartbeat." Bella looked down to the floor, Jacob knew he was making her feel bad. "But, Ill still love you, you know that, right?" "Jacob," Bella whispered, "You can't say things like that here, they can hear almost everything." Jacob realized he was going off track. "Bella, I really came here to warn you. The Werewolves aren't happy with your marriage to Edward. They think that when he turns you into a Vampire, you will become just like them, rutheless killers. They are coming here, tonight, to kill you."

Bella POV

That was it. That last sentence that Jacob's lips just poured out. They were coming, to kill her. To rip her flesh to shreds. Her whole body shuddered. She was unable to move. She was having trouble breathing. She couldn't ask Jacob to take her back to Edward, where she would be safe. Luckily, her red hair came chasing down the hill and grabbed Jacob's hand and flew him into the nearest tree, knocking all the breath out of his body. He got up quickly as if to hit the flying object, but stopped mid-air when he saw who it was. He froze, as if her gaze made every inch of his body cold. "Bella, aren't you going to run?" Kim glanced at Bella and back at Jacob. "Are you ok, is he hurting you?" "no, I am fine thanks. This is Jacob, my friend." Kim looked confused as she looked at the two as if they had merged into one body. "But, he is a- a dog." The last word rolled off of her tounge as if it was sour food that she was forced to swallow. "At least im not about 400 years old." Jacob replied in a mocking tone. Kim's eyes narrowed, and Bella feared that she was about to pounce on Jacob. "Jacob, this is Edward's younger sister, Kimora."

Jacob POV

Jacob was enfuriated with the girl. Yet, he still felt a strange tugging at his heart and his eyes focused on her face. She was tiny, but her face was strong looking.. She had golden brown eyes that when you focused on them, you could guess she was being tormented by some form of a curse. She had hair like fire that flowed in the wind. She was beautiful. He found himself out of breath and his mouth was completely dry and he had to pinch himself. She was also snarling at him and about to pounce. She hissed at him: "I think its time for you to go home now, Lassie." The comment would have made Jacob flinch, but he was too busy staring at her. "Um, Jacob, remember, the wolves, coming to kill me, now?" "WHAT?" Screamed Kimora. "I'm going to get Edward." She went running for her brother. 5 seconds later, they both came speeding down the hill. Edward was hissing too, "What are you talking about? We have to get her out of here." Edward reached for Bella's wrist. Jacob's heart started to hurt because he knew this would be the last time he would see Bella.

As he watched the two walk up the hill, He looked down to Kimora. "You wanna race a 400 year old lady up the hill?" The two sped up the hill. Kimora got there first. Jacob came up softly panting. You're fast for a 400 year old." "I'm 97, get you're math correct, sunny." He giggled, and then regained his "cool". But then he realized that they were about to go to battle as he smelled the panting of wolves.

Chapt 6: The Attack

Edward POV

He had to get Bella out of here. Fast. He thought of this as he led her on his back through the forest leading up to his house. He grabbed their suitcases , ran into the car. "I didn't even throw the boquet yet. Or, thank everyone for coming. Or, say goodbye to my parents. How do I even know if they are even ok." "I saw Kim taking them away towards the town. They will be fine. I will take care of you." Edward started the car, and sped up the road. He was alert, looking for any signs of danger. The silence between the bride and groom was terrible. Edward was tense, waiting for someone to fight. Then, came the explosion.

It started in the trees, working it's way onto the road they were driving on. The noise hurt to be heard. Bella stuck her head between her knees. Edward reached over and grabbed her hand. He said "Bella, please, stay in the car." Edward stepped out of the car to face the wolf pack about to tear his bride to shreds.

Bella POV  
Her ears were ringing, but her mind kept screaming run. Edward went out against about 90 werewolves and about 80 were lying on the floor right now. Bella was amazed at Edward's strength. She knew that he was strong, but she never really saw him in action until now.

Then, all of a sudden, a dark coloured dog was slapped against the hood of the car. Bella jumped, making herself even more scared than she was before. Out of no where, bella felt this rush of energy and courage. She got out of the car and grabbed a sliver of wood she found next to a tree. She crept up behind the closest wolf and….BAM! she slapped him square on the head. The injured animal collapsed to the ground. Bella was feeling sick to her stomach now realizing what she had done. Eveyone was silent, staring at her. Edward turned around smiling, and raised his eyebrows in approval. Sam snarled, and looked toward Bella. The wolves started to move towards Bella who ran towards the car. Edward screamed," Hit them with the car, Bella!" She hit the accelerator and closed her eyes. She heard whimpers and loud bumping noises. She opened her eyes and couldn't find Edward. "Oh, great, I just hit Edward." She looked around, then got out. She got back in, feeling bummed tat she had just ran over her husband. She sat there and then huffed. Then, a loud bang made her jump again. She looked over to the driver's seat. Edward sat there, smiling. "Miss me yet, ?" "Just shut up and drive", Bella smirked.

Chapter 7: Chasing the Shadows

Kimora POV

Kimora was angry. She guided dozens of humans out of the forest, while she bit her bottom lip every time she passed a person. She didn't know why Carlisle thought she could handle taking these pathetic blood sacks through to safety, while she was thirsty enough to suck the life out of all of them. Right before he told her to leave, he told her, " Self Control, Kim, it will keep them alive." "Self Control my foot," Kim thought. She had had it with humans, always whining about their feet getting wet, or their clothes getting ruined, or being scared of the dark. She had half the mind to lunge on every one of them, but then Jasper grabbed her arm, and whispered in her ear, "Relax, Kim." She breathed out. "Here we go."

Jacob POV

Jacob could still see the red hair bouncing in the darkness. He knew he shouldn't think this way, but every time he would see Kim, his problems would suddelnly disappear into thin air. He felt that a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He shook his head. " Get your head straight, Jacob. She is like 97! She is dead. She is a vampire and you are a werewolf." His eyes shifted down to her lower back and he couldn't lie, he didn't want to remove his eyes. She was curvy and swayed when she walked. "She looks really good for an old lady." He chuckled. "Do you have something to laugh about?" Kim hissed back at him. "I suggest you keep your eyes above my waist level, thank you very much." Jacob felt his face get hot.

They escorted the people out, and ran back to the house. "We have to make sure that Bella and Edward got out safely." said Rosalie sounding worried. Emmett grabbed her hand and squeezed." It'll turn out fine, Rose, trust me." She squeezed back. Jacob felt like he was going to be sick. Dead people showing love….ewww, weird. Kim passed behind him. "So you don't think that big smelly animals that lick their behinds and then go on to kiss their mates is just fine?" Jacob's eyes widened. "I don't do that, Seth does." "That is such a relief." Kim said sarcastically. Jacob would have normally flinched at that tone, but he didn't when Kim said it. He wondered if these feelings would cloud his judgement later on. He now realized it. All those times when he thought that Bella was the only one to be with him, he realized there were more girls in the world than just Bella.

Chapter 8: Running

Bella POV

Bella was exhausted. She whished she could just close her eyes and take a 5 minute nap, but Edward asked her to stay awake because he wanted her to be alert if and when the werewolves attacked them. But he was being paranoid. They were in an airplane. The last time she checked, werewolves didn't have wings. The flight attendant came by and asked in a sing-song voice, "Excuse me, sir, I just wanted to know if you would like to sample one of our finest wines-" She was cut off by Edward, "Yes, all of them. And beer if you have, in fact, bring out one of every alcoholic beverage if you can, including the wine samples." The stewardess' expression was one of horror and confusion. Her now sing-song voice was small and mouse-like. "Ye-yes, sure." She ran instead of walked away. Bella looked over at Edward. "What-" She was too cut off by Edward. "although the alchol won't intoxicate me, I need something to keep my mind off the situation." Bella sighed and laid back in her chair.

2 Hours later…

Edward was ordering his 12th tray of assorted alchols. The stewardess walked back to their row. Her pointy hat was gone, her blouse was disheveled, and her hair put up in a perfect princess bun was disheveled, strands of hair hanging out and the but was now hanging lowly at the nape of her neck. She looked sweaty, and tired, like she had been running about, which she had, trying to serve an easily irritated Edward.

Bella giggled and squeezed Edward's hand. His head snapped towards her. His usually golden brown eyes were now dark and clouded with worry. She leaned over and kissed him gently. He looked up and falsely smiled. She got up out of her chair and she scooted past Edward. On her way to the bathroom, she saw an elderly couple holding hands and smiling. She also passed a couple with a wailing newborn baby. They were arguing and passing the child between each other.

She got to the bathroom and leaned up against the small table protruding out from the wall. She put her hands on the table and stared back at the woman staring back at her. She turned to her side and put her hands on her stomach. "The home of a soon to be vampire thingy." She thought. She sighed and held on to the handle on the wall. "Folks, we are experiencing some turbulence" The pilot's voice softly hummed over the whole plane "Please refrain from getting out of your seats, thank you." Bella walked over to her seat, passing the couple with the now silent baby. She passed the jolly (That's right, I used the word jolly!)old people who were now chatting about children. Bella wished she was put in both situations (well, of course, not the old people, Edward would stay 17 forever.) she wished she could have a family. She wished she could grow old with Edward so she could remince with him.

Bella reached her seat just as the pilot hummed over the speakers "We are now landing in Galeão–Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport in Rio de Janerio. We thank you for choosing our airline. Have a good time." Edward stood up, and grabbed their bags from the over head compartment. They got off the plane and picked up their luggage. Edward arranged for them to get a taxi to the docks. Bella stood far behind him, looking at his strong build, tall and lean. He was carrying all of their bags. She smiled as she looked at the man she was going to spend eternity with.

Chapter 9: An Alert

Kimora POV

It was unfortunately sunny in Forks. Just great. Kim had to spend all of her time inside to hide her diamond like skin from humans. It had been 3 weeks after Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon. She hoped they were ok. She hadn't received a call from either one of them. She worried that they didn't make it out in time. She hadn't said goodbye to Edward or Bella scince the attack. She was sorry to admit that she actually missed them.

Then it happened. The phone rang, and Kim was the first one to it. She picked it up, and Edward's voice drifted through the phone into Kim's ear like sweet music. She smiled as Alice squealed and kept asking about what he was saying. Kim didn't even listen to what he was saying anymore, she just paid attention to the soft, lulling sound of her big brother's voice. For all those years she grew up with Edward, not knowing she would ever miss him this much.

Kim snapped back into reality after she heard Edward say "She's pregnant." It was as if she was crusing gentley and suddenly a small child just walked out into the middle of the road, and she stops to avoid the crash, instead the car flips over the child and lands upside down and bursts into flames. "Wh-what?" She managed to stutter. "I got Bella pregnant." Kim could hear the guilt in Edward's voice, picturing his golden eyes shining like a sad, lost puppy. "Is she ok? When are you coming back?" Edward sighed "Tommorow." Kimora read his mind even all the way over there. She was tapping her foot as Carlise walked into the living room. "Ok, I'll tell them. Edward, I love you." She hung up the phone as she faced the family who was about to know about the new addition to the Cullens.

Chapt 10: A Crack

Jacob POV  
Jacob was lonely. He wanted to see Kimora Cullen again. Just saying the name made him smile. He NEEDED to see her. He took off his shirt, and walked calmly out the front door. Then he started into a run. He bent down to the ground, and he felt his skin slowly fading away, being replaced by fur. He then ran into the forest, and followed the trail of scents matching Kim's. That name again. He smiled (I'm really not sure that dogs smile, but I think you know that when I say he smiles that his inner…well, you know what I mean. I hope.) and the rush of the wind against his face made him run even faster jumping up for joy. He rushed into the grassy clearing that lead into the Cullen Driveway. He could see through the window that they were gathered together in their living room. He used his fine hearing to listen in to their conversation, but the red hair already had pounced on him. "What are you doing here, dog?" Jacob phased back. "Oh, it's you. You should come in for this. You might like to hear." Her edgy tone faded away. She led him away into the house, with him standing so close behind her that he could smell the vanilla shampoo she used in her hair last night.

After he heard the news, Kim took him outside. "I know that your really mad, and you are going to want to kill my foolish brother, but if you decide to take you anger out on the speices of the Vampires, I think you would choose my brother over all the rest of us, but, I am willing to take his punishment."

Jacob was astonished. How could she think he would want to hurt her? She was georgeous, strong and she was willing to sacrifice herself for her family. He moved in closer, which made her move a step backwards. "Don't get too close. I don't want to hurt you." "Jacob moved in closer and grabbed her hand. She gasped and let him hold her hand. "You wont hurt me, and I won't hurt you." He moved in closer and she still stood still. She was shivering now, frightened that she would loosen her hold on herself. He tilted his head against hers, and she blinked as if she was trying to hide herself from him. "I know this is nuts, but I don't care." Jacob cooed. "I'm scared." She whimpered "Don't be." As if all of their pain, anger, confusion, guilt, and sadness were let out like a big wave, they pressed their lips together as a symbol of release. A release of all of the pain of life and dissapontment they had sucked up like a sponge. They now had a place to let go. In each other.


End file.
